Life's Little Blessings
by Sailor Catastrophe
Summary: Harry is abused by relatives and is saved by Snape and Dumbledore. I know it is over done, but hey you gotta love them. Read and Review Plz


Hey everyone I am back, I am going to be rewriting my other stories so bare with me on that. This is something that just popped in my head. let me know what you think. Please no flames if I made a mistake (which I am known for) then let me know, or if there is something that doesn't make sense let me know. I do not know how often I will be updating but I will, just give me time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Company, that goes to J.K. Rowling. I am just playing with the characters. Don't sue me I am a student and a waitress, so you won't get anything from me.

Read and enjoy

A young child of eight was outside on his hands and knee's with a pair of sissors, cutting the lawn. This child has been outside for more than eight hours, with nothing to drink or eat since the day before yesturday, and that was just a piece of bread and some water. The yard was almost done, the child needed one more area to go. A huge man came walking out of the house, and went straight towards the child.

"You stupid freak, this is a mess. You can't even cut the lawn correctly. I think you are going to go to bed without supper and redo it tomorrow. And when I get it home, it better be perfect or you will be severly punished. Do I make my self clear?" sneered the Uncle

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." replied the child

"What are you waiting for go to your room and don't get anything dirty and don't even think about sneaking any food. Do you understand me?" sneered the Uncle again

"Yes Sir." replied the Child

"Good now go." said the Uncle

Harry Potter walked into the house and straight to his little room, which was a cubboard, and shut the door. He tried to turn on the light, but then found out his family took it out. Right when Harry was about to lay down and go to sleep, the door to his cubboard slammed open, and he was dragged out of the room.

"What did I tell you about not getting anything dirty." yelled Uncle Vernon

"Sir, I didn't get anything dirty, I went straight here. I didn't touch anything or dirty anything I promise." pleaded Harry

"Is that so then, what is that on the floor. If I am not mistaken it is piece's of dirt and grass." replied Uncle Vernon

"Sir, I didn't do that. I made sure my shoe's and pants where wiped off, before I came walking in. You saw me do it." said Harry

"So you are trying to blame some else, are you. Are you lying to me? I think you can use some punishment. You are the only one that was outside, and could have gotten the carpet dirty. So that means no food for the rest of the week, and ten hits with the belt." stated Uncle Vernon

Harry just stood their looking at his Uncle. He knew it was fruitless to argue with him, and that only made matters worse. So he took off his shirt and turned around and faced the wall, his back towards his Uncle. He can hear his Uncle take of his belt and wait for the hits to start. Harry didn't have to wait long. His Uncle started hitting him with his belt, it didn't matter where the belt hit, as long as it hit the skin. Harry just stood there not making a sound, because if he did make a sound he knew that he will recieve more punishments. Harry counted the strikes and realized that his uncle has went over ten and after twenty strikes with the belt Harry lost conscious. That didn't phase his Uncle at all, he kept on going until his arm couldn't swing any more. After that he grabbed a hold of Harry and threw him into his cubboard, and shut and locked the door.

The next morning Harry regained conscious, he wished he hadn't. His whole body hurt. He was also a bloody mess. He tried to move and get out of the cubboard, but his door was still locked. He tried knocking on it and waited for some one to unlock it, but no one came. Harry listened for any sound, to show that some one was in the house, and it sounded empty. Harry then sat there, and waited. After a while Harry fell back to sleep, and was woken up by being dragged out of his room.

"Why are you in your cuboard asleep, when I told you to finish the yard, and fix it, so it looked even. I told you what was going to happen if you didn't do as you were told. That is going to be another 3 days without food, and 20 strikes with the belt." yelled Uncle Vernon

"Please Sir, I have been locked in. I couldn't get out. No one was home to let me out. I would have done what you have told me, but I couldn't. Please, I will go do it right now, just don't punish me. It wasn't my fault." Cried Harry

"That's not my fault, go outside and finish the lawn, when you are done let me know and I will inspect it. After that you will recieve your punishment for being lazy." stated Uncle Vernon

Harry ran and grabbed the sissors and went outside, it was 5 in the evening. Harry who was still weak from blood loss, and having nothing to eat in three days, and also sore from last night started with the lawn again. It took him four hours, to finish it and make it look even and nice. He went and knocked on the door and waited for his Uncle to come and inspect it. Finally after five minutes of waiting his Uncle came outside.

"It still isn't even, but what can I expect from a freak like you. Now get inside and wait for me, I will give you your punishment." stated Uncle Vernon

Harry went inside and saw that his Aunt and Cousin were in the kitchen finishing supper. He looked longingly at the food, but knew he wouldn't be eating for a very long time. He waited by his cubboard for his Uncle, unfortantly he didn't have to wait long. His Uncle came into the hallway with his belt in hand. Harry took off his shirt and faced the wall again and wait for the strikes to fall. After the first few strike's Harry passed out. This type of abuse for Harry was now being an everyday thing. He would do his chores and then get punished for not completeing them or they were done wrong. After a week and a half with only a little bit of water and one piece of bread, and getting beat, Harry passed out and stayed that way. The next day his Aunt went into the cubboard to get Harry and found him laying on the bed, still bleeding from last night's beating, and refusing to wake up. Even when she smacked him in the face did he not wake up. Finally she gave up and closed the door, she would let Vernon deal with the freak.

Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Severus Snape were talking about the up coming year when a beeping filled the office.

"Albus, what is beeping noise?" asked Professor Snape

"That beeping is going of because young Harry Potter is in mortal peril. Come Severus we need to get to Pivot Drive and see what is going on." Stated Dumbledore as he was running out of the office.

"What do you mean Potter's trouble? What kind of trouble can he be in. He is living with muggles" asked Severus running with Albus to the apparation point.

"It means, that Harry is dying, something is wrong and we need to find what it is. It might just be a flaw, but we can't take that chance incase if it isn't." Stated Albus

They ran out of the school and passed the gate to the point where they could apparate.

"Severus do you know where we are going?" asked Albus

"Yes I do, everyone in the order knows where to go." answered Severus

"Good lets go." said Dumbledore and he blinked away

Severus followed him. They reappeared in an alley way next to the house and walked up.

Albus walked right to the door and said a spell and opened the door.

They walked into the house and saw this big guy dragging a little boy out of the cubboard. He stop when he heard some one walk into the house.

"What do you think you are doing? You can't just walk into some ones house with out permission. Who are you?" asked Vernon

Albus and Severus ignored him, and just looked at how he was holding the little child. They took a good look a the child and noticed at how bloodied and bruised he was. Severus looked harder and saw that they child was barely breathing.

"You will unhand that child this instant." sneered Severus

"I will not, this is my house and you are trespassing. Get out before I call the police." stated Vernon

"Severus grab Harry, get him out of the way, I will deal with Dursley" ordered Albus

Severus was startled and he looked at his mentor, he had never heard his voice to be so cold. He turned back to the Man and walked up to him. He carefully grabbed the child from his the mans hands even though Vernon stuggled with him. As soon as Harry was out of the way of the headmaster, he started firing curses at the muggle. Petunia came running out of the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. Her husband was on the floor whimpering and pleading for them to stop.

"Stop this, you are hurting him." Screeched Petunia

"He is feeling exactly what Young Harry felt. How could you let your husband abuse your sister's child, your nephew?" asked Dumbledore coldly

"I told you I didn't want him. I hated my sister, her and her magical ways. My husband doesn't like magic either." said Petunia as a explanation

"So that is your excuse, for letting this sorry of an excuse for a man almost kill this child. You are truely evil." stated Professor Dumbledore.

Severus layed Harry down on the couch and went over to the fireplace and Dumbledore started a fire and flick some green floo powder in it.

"Hogwarts Madame Pomphery" yelled Professor Dumbledore

"Yes Albus what can I do for you." asked Poppy

"Poppy I need you to floo over here, the floo address is Dursley. Young Harry is in desperate need of medical attention. I can not move him to Hogwarts in his condition." Stated Dumbledore

"Oh my word, Did you saw Harry Potter, well move out of the way and let me through." stated Poppy Shocked

Dumbledore stepped aside and in a flash of green light the Hogwarts mediwitch came through the fire space. Petunia and her son screeched and well Vernon was in to much pain to do anything. Poppy imediatly ran over to the little boy and started running diganostic spells. She also had a quill and parchment in hand and was writing down what she saw wrong.

"Albus, who did this to this little boy?" asked Poppy

"His family Poppy, when Severus and I got here, Vernon Dursley was dragging little Harry out of the broom closet. I told Severus to grab Harry and get out of the way from Vernon, then I fired some spells, not illegal, at him. He is just felling what little Harry feels everytime he was abused." Stated Dumbledore

"What is his injuries Poppy?" asked Severus

"He has welts all over his body, which seems about the length of a belt. He has brusies in the shape of a boot, a hand print around his neck. Bruised ribs, one cracked rib that has punctured a lung, all his internal organs have been severly bruised, numerous broken bones and is severly malnourished. A tiny good thing is he wasn't sexually abused." Listed Poppy

"Merlin how did he survive 6 years of this." gasped Dumbledore

"What is to be done with this people?" asked Poppy

"I haven't decided that yet, but I think the other child well be given to someone else, these people are not fit to be parents." stated Dumbledore

"We have never laid a hand on my child you can not take him from us." cried Petunia

"You may have not laid a hand on him, but you let him watch another child be severly abused. You are an unfit mother, Lily always said nice things about you, she may have not liked your ways against wizards but she still cared for you. She would have never treated your son the way you treated hers, even though you son has no magical powers. You are a disgraceful mother. I thought that you would have taken care of a baby that needed you. Now I know that I was wrong. I know of a magical family that will take care of your son, like he was theirs. He will grow up a good boy, and he will never remember how his mother and father beat up his cousin. Severus stun both of them, we will take them to Hogwarts and put them in one of the cells down in the dungeons. I will figure out how to take care of them." stated Dumbledore.

"Yes sir, who are going to give the other child too?" asked Severus

"I am thinking about the Weasley's." answered Dumbledore

"Do you think they will be able to afford him, they have 7 children and can barely feed them, adding one more can really hurt them." stated Severus

"Arthur is about to get a nice big raise and will be able to afford the child. Don't worry about it. I will ask them first if not, I will find some one else." Stated Dumbledore

"Okay, I fixed what I can, he should be able to be moved to Hogwarts where he can receive more medical help." stated Poppy

"okay Poppy take him to Hogwarts. Severus take the Dursley's and I will take there son." Ordered Dumbledore

"Yes Headmaster." said Poppy and Severus.

Severus stupifed both Vernon and Petunia Dursley and portkeyed them to there cell in Hogwarts. Dumbledore went to Dudley and apparated him to the Weasley's to see if they can take him in as their own. If so he will be some memory modifications so that he won't remember seeing his parents beating up on his cousin nor will he be scared of magic.


End file.
